Things Have Changed
by JussiVuori
Summary: When Jeff Hardy turns on RAW,and sees the MattAmy incident,he is not pleased with Matt.He returns to RAW,and romance blooms with a certain redheaded diva.{NO SLASHHET!}
1. Default Chapter

THINGS HAVE CHANGED-PART 1  
  
Jeff was absently flipping through the t.v channels,when he came across Monday Night Raw.He heard Matt's music,and saw him come down to the ring.He set the remote down and watched the t.v intently.Just as Matt was about to ask Amy what Jeff supposed was a proposal,Molly came out.Jeff let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Jeff had liked Amy ever since they had met,but Matt had her set in his sights.Jeff's feelings for Amy had developed into love,not that he'd tell her,as he wouldn't make a move on his brother's soon to be fiancee,but nevertheless,he still had feelings for her.Jeff just kept on watching,and trying to focus on the current match that he was watching.  
  
Later on,when Matt and Amy had their the match,Jeff watched Molly and Amy exchange punches and slaps,before Molly tagged Eric into the match.Jeff saw Amy slap Eric,and try to tag Matt in,Matt jumped from the apron,and Amy was pinned.Amy was humiliated in the middle of the ring,and Matt was yelling at her,and he broke up with her,publicly humiliated her.  
  
Jeff was sure he had smoke blowing from his ears at that moment,he was so angry.He really would like to kill that Ba$t@rD of a brother he had.He had broken her heart.He didn't deserve her.  
  
He was thankful that Jay had used his favor to get Amy's job back.Jay had promised Jeff that he'd look after Amy,when Jeff couldn't.  
  
When Raw was finished,Jeff turned the t.v off and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning,Jeff had made his mind up.He picked the phone up from it's cradle,and dialed the number of the WWE Greenwich office.Vince's secretary answered the phone."Hello,WWE Greenwich office,how may I help you?" "Hello,could you please transfer me to Vince,it's Jeff Hardy." "Please wait one moment."  
  
Jeff was put on hold for a few seconds,then Vince answered the phone."Hello,Vince McMahon speaking."  
  
"Hey Vince,it's Jeff Hardy." "How are you Jeff?"  
  
"I'm pretty good." "That's good to hear.""Do you remember how you said to call when I was ready to come back?" Jeff asked."Yes." Vince said."Well,this is the call.I have a score to settle with Matt on RAW." "Well,I'll sort out all the contracts,and I'll fax them out to you.You should be back on RAW in a fortnight." "Thanks Vince,and could you not tell anyone about this,I want it to be a surprise." "No problem.I'll have someone from the Carolina office bring you your WWE pass,among other things.I'll tell them to keep this quiet." "Thanks again Vince,well I should go,I've got some things to do before I can return."  
  
"Bye,Jeff.I'll see you soon."  
  
Jeff silently vowed to make his brother pay,before he started to pack. 


	2. I'm So Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Look! Hon...

A fortnight later,Jeff was sitting in Stephanie McMahon's office,as Steph had been made the new General Manager of RAW,and they were discussing what Jeff's storyline would be.Stephanie had suggested that Jeff team up with Matt,thus reuniting the Hardy Boyz,but Jeff flatly refused.Stephanie also suggested that he and Amy become a team.Amy could valet Jeff and Jeff could accompany Amy with her matches.Jeff favoured that idea(obviously),so he immediately chose that storyline.  
  
Later on that night,Jeff was watching Amy's match against Molly Holly on the monitor in his locker room,when,just as Amy was about to hit a moonsault on Molly,Matt jumped out of the crowd and pushed her off the top turn buckle and proceeded to punch her.Jeff took off without a second thought and ran down to the ring and took out all of his anger on a very surprised Matt.  
  
Jeff set Matt up for a Swanton Bomb and climbed to the top turnbuckle.He jumped off the turnbuckle and executed the move perfectly.The crowd was so exited and they didn't refrain from showing it,as most of the crowd favoured Jeff more than Matt.  
  
Jeff stood up and made his way over to Amy.He helped her up and hugged her.He helped her to her locker room,picked up her bag for her,and took her to his car,where his bag was already in."I had no idea you were coming back Jeff."Amy said."Well,I wanted it to be a surprise.Speaking of surprises,Stephanie and myself had a meeting,and it seems like we have been put into a romantic storyline together.'Yes!!!' Amy thought in her head. "Cool." She said casually. "Yeah,I'm glad I don't have to kiss Trish again,her implants get in the way!" Jeff joked.  
  
Amy laughed.Jeff pulled up at the hotel,saw the sign which said 'no vacancy' and remembered that he had forgotten to book a room,in his haste to get to the arena."$hit!!" Jeff cursed. "What is it Jeff?" Amy asked. "I forgot to book a room.And there's no more available."  
  
"Well,my room has a double bed,you could sleep in it with me." Amy offered,hoping he would take her offer. "Are you sure Amy?" Jeff inquired. "Yeah,we are both adults and I don't know about you,but I don't bite."Amy joked.  
  
"Okay." Jeff said,and he got Amy's and his bags."  
  
When Jeff and Amy had settled into the room,Amy went to have a shower. "Jeff!" Amy yelled through the bathroom door. "Yeah?" Jeff yelled back. "Can you hand me a towel ,I forgot to bring one when I came in." "Sure." Jeff responded,getting up and grabbing a towel.  
  
When he opened the bathroom door,he saw Amy completely naked.He looked away and handed her her towel. "Jeff,there's not much use looking away,I'm sure all my bikini and bra & panties matches don't leave much to the imagination,and plus,you hit my head with the towel." Amy laughed as she wrapped the towel around her perfectly toned body and put her robe on. "All the same,It's just manners to look away." Jeff laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him,waiting for Amy to come out of the bathroom and join him on the couch and watch the new show 'Dirty   
  
Sanchez' on MTV.  
  
The next day,Jeff stuck a Peroxwhy?gen cd in the cd player in his corvette and sung along mto it,while Amy checked out of the hotel.He didn't notice Amy getting into the car,and he was still singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Nice singing." Amy said ,getting into the car.Jeff went red and muttered "Thanks." As he turned the cd player off. "Don't turn it off,I love this song." Amy said. "Really?"  
  
Asked Jeff in surprise.  
  
"Yeah,I have since I first heard it! It's amazing." Amy replied.Jeff blushed and turned the key in the ignition.  
  
They were driving to the airport,as they had to fly to Jeff's holiday home in Tampa,Florida,as the next RAW episode was there. 


	3. The Party

When they arrived at Jeff's beach house,he took his and Amy's bags to the rooms they were sleeping in,and they both unpacked.  
  
When they had unpacked,Jeff proposed they go out and buy some meat,alcohol and other groceries,and invite some people over for a pool party in the backyard.  
  
Amy agreed,and said to give her a few minutes to get ready,and theyminute to find my car keys." Jeff said. could go to the shop."That's fine,I'll need a   
  
"Okay,I'll be down in a minute." Amy responded.  
  
Amy went upstairs to put some light make-up on her face,and put on a   
  
cute little tank top and some hot pants,and she put her hair up in a high pony tail.  
  
She put in her belly button ring.No one knew she had a belly button ring,  
  
as she only usually wore tops over her belly button,and if she did a photo shoot,she took it out.  
  
'There' She thought,giving herself a once-over in the mirror before opening the door 'Jeff should definitely like me now.'  
  
When Amy came downstairs,and Jeff caught sight of her,she noticed his eyes lingered on her for a litte longer than was needed.  
  
She smiled and said "Jeff,pick your jaw up off the floor,and we can go." Jeff blushed and muttered an apology.  
  
"I was joking Jeff.Do I look fine or bad?" She asked Jeff. "You're definitely fine-Uh..I mean you look fine!" Jeff said.  
  
Amy laughed and walked over to the door.She felt Jeff's eyes on her,and she smiled slightly.Maybe her did like her  
  
Amy opened the door,walked to Jeff's corvette,and got in the passenger side.  
  
Jeff shook himself out of his reverie,and followed  
  
Amy,after locking his house behind him.  
  
When they arrived at the shop,they ran into Torrie Wilson,Trish Stratus,Stephanie Mcmahon,Adam Copeland(Edge),Jay Reso(Christian),Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho),Shannon Moore,and Shane Helms(Hurricane).  
  
They told them to be at Jeff's beach house by 2:00 pm,and to bring some alcohol if they could.  
  
They then went to the grocery store,and bought some sausages,steak,chicken,tomatoes,lettuce, salad dressing,anyother thing needed for salad,and some Barcardi,UDL,Vodka,Bourbon,Beer, and someTequiela(sp?).  
  
They got back to Jeff's house by 1:30,and Jeff tried to help Amy in the kitchen,but Amy kicked him out,because he didn't have a clue.  
  
Amy was making salad,and she was setting all the drinks on the bench,next to cups.When she had made the salad,she went outside to check on Jeff,as he was cooking the meat (besides the chicken,as it was already cooked).  
  
Amy was pleased to see that Jeff was quite a good cook,at the barbeque at least.  
  
"Well,I'm going to go get ready,everybody should be here in about 20 minutes." Amy said.She went upstairs,and let her hair down,and pulled on her white bikini.  
  
She put on a cute little skirt,and grabbed her towel.Amy then went back downstairs,just as everyone arrived,and the doorbell rung.  
  
Amy put her towel down and answered the door.Torrie,Trish and Stephanie stood smiling at her."Hi."  
  
They all said in unison."Come in." Amy said to them.  
  
Amy lead them to the backyard,where there was a wooden staircase that lead to a huge balcony on the second floor that had deck lounges,deck chairs,and banana lounges.  
  
Each of the girls put their towels on their chairs,and went back down the stairs,to the kitchen,where they each grabbed a few bottles of bicardi,and tequeila(sp?).  
  
They put the drinks in a small esky,and took the esky to the balcony.  
  
The doorbell rung again,and this time,Jeff answered.  
  
At the door,stood Shane,Shannon,Adam,Jay and Chris.  
  
All of the guys threw their towels aside,and dived into the pool.  
  
Trish,Steph and Torrie ran down the stairs,and jumped into the pool,but Amy didn't.  
  
"Amy! You comin' in or not?!?" Steph,Trish and Torrie yelled in unison."WATCH THIS!" Amy yelled back.  
  
Amy stood on the edge of the balcony(which was about 7 foot tall),facing the pool,and she leapt off the balcony,and executed a triple flip dive.  
  
Jeff was the first one to speak."Cool!" He yelled.  
  
'Being on the swim team really pays off.' Amy thought to herself. 


End file.
